User blog:ApplerGamers/BattleBears Mod: Working the Mod: Episode 1: BBR UPDATE!
I've sketched out almost ALL the things in our first MAJOR update: THE BATTLE BEARS ROYALE UPDATE!!! Now, essentially the BattleBears Royale update gives you a whooping 17!!!! new weapons into your Minecraft game. There are also 5 new ores, making 6 in this mod! There are also two new blocks, and a new land feature (huggable Factories!). Now I will show you th e new weapons, with the damage next to them: Weapons Soldier *Sci-Fi ASR: 1/2 HP *B.E.A.R Club: 1 1/2 HP (I know, rip off right ;) ) *Kumakiri (UNBREAKABLE!!!!!): 5 HP (THAT"S LIKE TWO HIT KILL :D) Heavy *Zombee Gun: 2 HP *Plasma Orb: 8 HP (Though EXTREMELY expensive!) *Barbed Gloves: 2 HP (CHEAPNESS!!!!!) Demolition *Gold Member: 5 HP *Piece Maker: 2,000 HP in 10 blocks *Buzzard: 1 HP (Longest melee range with 5 blocks!) Sniper *Viperifle: 1,000 HP if hit (has a VERY long shoot time and you have to right click hold for 5 seconds on your target!) *Mambas Boy: 3 HP (Shoots super fast, and needs just a right click) (Only found in Huggable Factorie chests) *Eagle Standard: Deals Nausea and Blind ness to enemy, and spazzes view. (Infinite use, though needs 5 second recharge) *Battering Ram: 1 HP (Can NOT be crafted; found in Huggable Factories like Mamba's Boy) Chub Scout *BattleBears Royale Batterito: Right click to shoot Fire Charges for 30 seconds. (After each iuse has a 20 second recharge) *Wil's Arrow: 3 HP (Wil has already 2 weapons from the first version: Boomstick, and Batterito) Engineer *Power Glove: 1 HP per charge *Turret: 1 HP per shot *Proximity Mines: 15 HP per mine ( Can ONLY be removed with a wrench) *Wrench: 2 HP (Only item that can destroy wines without detonation) Whoa, that was LONG!! New Ores and the Stonecutter! These ores when placed in a stonecutter turn in to charector heads, which can create charector golems, OR if placed in a normal crafting table, and surrounded by 8 chests, can create an Armor Charector ore, which gives you armor for your charector when the clock is placed and right clicked. Idea was helped given by Cheese Immortal for charector ores!! Oliver: As common as Gold Riggs: As rare as Emeralds Tillman: As rare as Lapis Lazuli Astoria: As common as Iron Wil:As rare as diamonds Engineer: As common as coal (Yeah, you'll have a collection going on ;) ) Huggable Factories, Jump Pads, and Jump Pad Editors! 2 jump pads spawn in every huggable factorie, and launch you 5 blocks in the air. Jump pads CAN be crafted, but are kinda expensive. A Jump Pad Editor can be crafted with 8 obsidian surrounding a diamond. For every block high you want the jump pad to launch you, higher or lower, is that many diamonds it'll launch you. You must right-click on jump pads for them to boost you. Huggable Factories are huge Iron BLock formations that have 4 spawner rooms, and random Pink Huaggble Spawners.The new mob, Green Huggables have been added too! Chests are located in each spawner room, and contain ussaully Machine Guns, Chainsaws, or Huggable BLood, but can include any other weapon added in game. The rarest item in the chest is the Imperial Basket Grande. I will finish the last few tommorow. You can read about the release and all that stuf in my other blog post. THANKS!!!!! Category:Blog posts